The Fairchild Offspring
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: When Clary tells Jace she's pregnant, a baby may not be the only thing to worry about. As the news of Sabastian's return hangs in the air, Clary wonders if the only person she may be able to trust, is the person she hates most. Despite Valentine being a former threat, he may be the only hope in saving her child from becoming what was mean't to be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: Hey everyone! To celebrate Season 2 of Shadowhunters, I thought it'd be fun to write a fanfiction for the show! Please enjoy this first chapter and don't forget to review so I know this story doesn't suck! Thanks!**

" **How much longer?" I asked.**

 **It had been 3 weeks since Jace and I had sex for the first time. I freaked when my period was late, so I got up the courage to ask Isabelle to come with me to the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test, you know, just to be safe.**

" **Isabelle seriously, how much longer?"**

" **Will you calm down? It's only been one minute!" Suddenly, the test beeped.**

 **I bulged my eyes at her.**

" **I guess I lost track of time,"**

" **You lost track of time playing with your nails when I could be pregnant!"**

" **Alright, I'm sorry, I'll be better next time,"**

" **Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time?"**

 **'How many kids d you think Jace wants," Izzy smirked.**

" **I'm gonna pretend you never said that,"**

 **Isabelle continued to smile as she picked up the test.**

" **Well?" I asked impatiently.**

" **Let's just say next time you see your Mother, make sure to tell her Isabelle says hi to Grandma Fray,"**

 **I frowned, "Grandma-, oh my god!"**

" **Oh come on Clary, it's not that bad!"**

" **Not that bad? Isabelle I'm 20 years old! I'm nowhere near ready to be a Mom!"**

" **You can fight demons and be pregnant you know,"**

" **And risk the baby's life? I don't think so!"**

" **So you do care,"**

" **Of course I care, I just, don't know,"**

" **You don't know what to tell Jace,"**

" **What do I say? Hey guess what I'm having your baby? Jace's life alone has been so hectic lately. I'll tell him, when the time is right,"**

" **He did just come back from a hunting trip with Alec. If I were you, the time to tell would be now," Isabelle said as I followed her into the training area where Jace and Alec were having a conversation.**

" **You're sure we won't have to deal with him?"**

" **Jae, how many more times are you gonna ask me?"**

" **Until I know Raphael won't show his face in this institute again. The last time we saw ihm, he had Simon hostage. You know it'd kill Clary if anything happened to him,"**

" **I know," Alec nodded.**

" **Welcome home Brother," Isabelle announced.**

" **Did you miss me?" he asked as he hugged her.**

" **Hardly," she smiled.**

 **Jace caught me staring at him, he smiled knowingly.**

" **I'm assuming you hardly missed me as well?" he said, approaching me.**

" **More than you know," I said, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and bringing him in for a passionate kiss.**

" **I don't know about you Clary, but I'm sure our boys would love to know what's been going on during their absense,"**

" **Yea well, luckily no demon attacks, mostly just training. I mean, you never know what to expect when you're a Shadowhunter," I said, looking back at Jace.**

" **Why don't you two lovebirds find a room, Alec and I have some sibling bonding overdue," I nodded as Jace and I walked to his room.**

 **My heartbeat sped up as I closed the door behind me. Themoment I turned around, Jace crushed me with his body, pressing his lips to mine, his obvious erection warm against me.**

" **Jace, I know you missed me, I missed you too. But we need to talk," I said between kisses.**

 **Finally, he released me from his soft grip, slightly frowning.**

" **Clary?"**

 **I sighed, "Come on," I said, taking his hand, pulling him to sit on the bed with me.**

 **I looked deep into his eyes as he faced me. I gave him a sweey smile, bringing my hand up to brush his cheek. He brought his hand up to cover mine, taking it off his cheek and putting it between his hands.**

" **Something on your mind?" he asked.**

" **Yea, there is, and it's not something that can wait,"**

" **We have time, what is it?"**

" **You remember our trip to Idris?"**

" **Of course, one of the more romantic trips I've been on,"**

" **Well," I swallowed.**

" **A couple days after we returned, my, my-," I stuttered, even though I knew I didn't have to be embarrassed around Jace.**

" **I realized my period was really late. At first I thought no big it'll come soon. Eventually things got weirder, I started wanting to eat really strange combos of food that would osund really gross if I told you. I constantly felt light headed, I was vomiting every morning. It was a complete nightmare,"**

" **I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you through all that,"**

" **It's fine,"**

" **No, Clary I'm not here for you enough,"**

" **Have you forgotten? Jace I'm a Shadowhunter too, and sometimes protecting the innocent and defeating evil is more important than love," Jace's smile deepened.**

" **So i eventually figured out why I've been dealing with all this,"**

" **Why?"**

" **Isabelle helped me with the results. Jace, I'm pregnant,"**

 **For a moment or two, he did't move or say anything. I searched his eyes, hoping for something, any little sign that he wasn't going to leave me with this baby.**

" **Are you kidding me!" he laughed as he picked me up and spun me around the room.**

" **Jace!" he didn't stop laughing.**

" **Oh sorry!" he said, gently bringing me back down.**

" **Are you alright?"**

" **I'm fine," I giggled.**

" **Why were you afraid to tell me?"**

" **Be cause I didn't know what you'd think. I was, afraid you'd leave me,"**

" **And go where? Calry I would never leave you. We're together for a reason, we lvoe each other. Together, we protect the world from evil. I'm not going to walk away from you now that you're pregnant,"**

" **Jace, we're young,"**

" **Yes,"**

" **Well, most younng irls that turn up pregnant, usually end up in therapy or special housing or something. It's nothing good,"**

" **It's nothing we can't handle. Now the main question here is, do you want it?"**

" **Do you? I mean, I know you just ofund out, but from what I've seen on TV, this decision is made pretty fast,"**

" **Well," said Jace as he sat back down on the bed, looking at my face.**

" **What do you want Clary?"**

" **Jace I-,"**

" **Listen, whatever you want, I want, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend. I want to make you happy, I want us to be happy together, and if having a baby makes you happy, then I'm with you,"**

" **I think I do want it, but I have this gut feeling that keeping it is the wrong choice to make,"**

" **Maybe it is, so what? Take a risk in life, do something crazy,"**

" **Having a baby is pretty damn crazy,"**

" **So what? If your truly want his, why hesitate?"**

" **Because i don't know if I can do this, be a Mother," Jace smiled softly, taking my face in his hands.**

" **I know you can," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.**

 **I knew the risks I was taking, the dangers I'd face. But now, it was time to start thinking, how does one juggle motherhood with fighting demons? Not. A. Clue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, names?" I asked Jace as we walked down the hall from his bedroom.

"Names, are you already thinking about that?"

"Maybe, maybe I just want-," before I could continue, a scream erupted from the training area.

"What was that?"

"Alec!" Jace shouted as we ran hand in hand.

"Alec, where are you?"

"Jace, Clary!" Isabelle came running.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Vampires," breathed Isabelle.

"Dammit, I told Alec!"

"Told Alec what? Vampires aren;t allowed in unless invited. Surely Alec would've remembered that,"

"It's complicated," Isabelle put her hand up.

"Enlighten me, or do I need to rip the truth from your mouth,"

"Isabelle," said Jace defensively.

"Jace," her eyes speared his.

He sighed.

"Magnus," Isabelle frowned questioningly.

"Without us knowing, Magnus paid a visit to Hotel Dumort, forgetting our history with the Vampires, he made a deal with Raphael,"

"What kind of deal?"

"He could cast a spell on him that would allow him to enter anywhere without an invitation, as long as he got a couple bags of human blood,"

"What would Magnus want human blood for?"

"Not sure,"

"Isabelle, what the hell is happening!" I nearly shouted.

"A few of Raphael's family members have found a way in. At the moment, we can't find them,"

"Okay, Isabelle go prepare everyone for battle, things may get ugly around here,"

"Jace," I clung to his arm.

"Clary, I need you to stay in the bedroom, and don't leave for any reason,"

"But Jace-,"

"I don't want anything happening to you or the baby. Please, sty safe, for me,"

"Okay, I will," Jace kissed my forehead, and then lightly pushed me back to the hall that led back to the bedroom.

"Isabelle, wait up! So is it just vampires we're up against, or is there something your not telling me?"

"Why would I keep secret from you?"

"There's something in your eyes,"

"My eyes? Isabelle I promise you, I'm not hiding anything,"

Suddenly, a vampire came crashing through a window, causing some weapons to fall onto the ground and other Shadowhunters to back up. Just as this happened, Simon came wandering out of the kitchen.

"Is this a bad time? Wait, Raphael?"

The Vampire raised his head, fresh blood dripping from his pure white teeth.

"Mundane," he growled.

"Actually, I'm a Vampire too, remember? Camille kinda changed me,"

"And why would she do that? You smell of car gas,"

"Yea well, I'm in a band that requires a van for equipment. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

The Vampire rose.

"The Warlock Magnus Bane made a deal with me, but did not fulfill that deal. I should've been able to walk through theses walls, instead it was merely a glamour spell to play with my kind,"

"And Magnus?"

"He stole bags of human blood that we needed to survive,"

"Well hey, not my fault you guys are so pale," Raphael's eyes bulged, he glared his fangs.

"Please don't hurt me," said Simon.

Raphael lunged at Simon, throwing him a gainst a glass wall, nearly breaking it. Thankfully, Isabelle was at the rescue.

"Simon!" she shouted, running up and ripping Raphael off him.

"Get your hands off him you immortal vermin!" said Isabelle as she threw Raphael to the ground, who easily stood back up.

"What's your problem Shadowhunter? I thought you liked me," a small smile played on his lips.

"Your not cute enough to be liked. And besides, you can't touch Simon," said Isabelle as she turned back to face Simon.

"That's my job,"

"Nephilium!" Raphael screamed as he charged for Isabelle, who's whip snaked off her wrist and into her hand.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Isabelle as she twisted around, wrapping her whip around Raphael's wrist and tugging until their bodies touched and their lips were inches from eachother.

"You have two choices here Raphael,"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Oh but you'll want to. Now, either you leave the institute now and take your friends with you, or you can wait until the morning and leave then. I hear it's supposed to be the hottest day of the year tomorrow, I'm sure the sun will treat you well,"

"Fine! We'll go, but this isn't over!"

"Oh darling, I think it is," replied Isabelle as she threw Raphael to the ground, letting him scatter away.

She turned back to Simon.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, lucky honestly, Raphael had the chance, he could've killed me,"

"But he didn't. Good thing I was here just in time to save your immortal ass,"

"Right, thank you,"

"Anytime," she gave him a smile.

Jace and Alec finally ppeared.

"Isabelle, Simon!"

"Where the hell have you two been? There were vampires everywhere!"

"We know. There were a ton sneaking in, took us a while to dust them all,"

"It wasn't just a few, Raphael brought his entire coven,"

"So, his entire family is dead?"

"Some still live, they got away before we had the chance,"

Jace's phone buzzed, he looked at it.

"It's Clary, something's wrong!"

Everyone ran to Jace's room and opened the door.

I was sitting on Jace's bed, shaking. My seraph blade clutched in one hand, fresh vampire ashes on the ground.

"Clary! What happened?"

"One of Raphael's friends, I don't know who he was. He tried to hurt me but I was hiding my seraph blade under the pillow so I dusted him before he had the chance,"

Jace looked at Alec.

"How many exactly were killed?"

"Too many to count," Alec shook his head.

"Okay, Alec, Izzy do a perimeter run, check if any more are hiding out, we don't want any more surprises," buth Alec and Isabelle nodded as they left the room.

Jace turned back to me.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken,"

"Okay, what is going on! Clary, why didn't you fight?" asked Simon.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"I think I better,"

"I'll be outside if you need me," said Jace as he left the room.

"Is he always that protective?"

"Sometimes. Simon?"

"Yea?"

"Sit, please,"

"Alright,"

"Something is going on, and I am going to tell you. I just want you to know that just because what's happening is happening, does not change anything about our friendship or anything else. It is a huge step in my life, but a step I want to take,"

"Well put, but you're already freaking me out,"

I took a deep breath.

"Simon, I'm pregnant," he didn't say anything for a total two minutes.

"Okay Simon, I need you to say something,"

"Sorry, I'm just a little,"

"Shocked, I know, I was too. And before you ask, it's Jace's,"

"Ah, well thank goodness that part's figured out. Nextly, are you planning on keeping it?"

"I think so,"

"Cause, you know, if you keep it, that's it you keep it and, and and your entire life completely depends on what your kid chooses to do with it's life and then school comes and all that money you wanted to use for god knows what is gonna get sucked up by all that schooling and-,"

"Simon!"

"What!"

"Please stop! I told you not to freak out!"

"How can I not? Clary, your pregnant! You have a baby growing inside you right this very moment! How do you not freak out when your best friend tells you she's pregnant!"

'Simon! Look, please just, promise me onw thing,"

He sighed, "Anything,"

"I know it's probably not going to happen, but it does in all the movies I've seen. If Jace ends up not wanting this kid and decides to leave or something like that, promise me, you'll be here for me, help me through this,"

"Clary, of course,"

"Promise," I looked deep into his eyes.

"Always," he pulled me in for a hug.

We sat like that, on the bed for the longest time. I guess Simon just, really wanted me to know he was there for me, especially when no one knows what fresh hell waits us.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: Hey thank you guys so much for your feedback! Please enjoy th** is new chapter **! Reviews very much appreciated!**

1 week past since I found out about the baby. Everyone was very supportive; Isabelle took me shopping for future maternity clothes, Alec spent time with Magnus, searching for a protection spell that protect me and my child from anything in the Shadow World. Meanwhile, Jace came with me to all the doctor appoinments I seemed to be attending more frequently than expected.

"Are you sure you want to come?" I asked him.

"Of coure I do, it's my baby too,"

"You don't have to, most guys get grossed out by the whole ultrasound thing,"

"And why would that happen?"

"Thinking about how cold that blue gooey stuff must be, Don't tell me you haven't thought about that even once,"

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice. But Clary, I'm not going to let some strange blue substance stop me from seeing my child. I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it,"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, now when do we leave?"

"An hour, I need to see Alec, find out what Magnus said,"

I walked into the training area to find Alec talking to another Shadowhunter. I cleared my throat, he looked my way.

"Sorry to interrupt, we need to talk,"

"What's going on?" he asked, approaching me.

"You went and saw Magnus,"

"I did,"

"Does he have anything that can help me?"

"There is something, but it requires a ritual that could result in, your death,"

"Morbid much, but I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my baby,"

Alec nodded.

"We have to go back to magnus's apartment, there, he'll tell you what to do. We're keeping track of Raphael as often as possible, but there's really no telling what he'll do next,"

"You can't put some sort of tracking device on him? Or magic, what about magic?"

"Vampires are fast, too fast for anything technical. It'll be hard to tell anything. We just have to be prepared whenever we feel he'll make a move,"

"Let's hope not soon,"

"Mhm,"

"Welcoming thoughts?"

"Whatever you've got,"

"Right,"

"Clary," I turned around to find my Mom staning in the doorway.

"Mom!" I ran up and hugged her.

I hadn't seen my Mom much in the past few months. So much had been happening at the Institute, I was here pretty much 24/7. Now that my Mom was here, I needed to see her, to talk to her. I owed her at least that much.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know, I know I shouldn't be here, especially with Valentine still a threat and all,"

"Who aid he was a threat?"

"I know you think otherwise but-,"

"Valentie's my Father, that was cleared up a long time ago. Yes, he was evil, but a lots happened since then. We can trust him now,"

"Despite all the happiness within our family ,the outside world has become more dangerous than ever,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you love Jace and want a family with him, but that future is going to have to wait. I can't let any grandchildren be brought into this world right now," I swallowed deeply, and my Mom noticed.

"Clary?"

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"It's hard tp explain,"

"Try me,"

"Sebastian has returned,"

"Sebastian? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I really don't. But now that he's here, he poses a threat to everyone,"

"What can we do?"

"Right now, nothing," I sighed.

"Clary," I turned around to find Isabelle.

"Isabelle, what is it?"

"We're heading to Magnus's now, oh hey Jocelyn, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you Isabelle. What do you need Magnus for?"

"Just want to see if he knows more about Raphael's sudden attack," I replied, giving a soft smile.

"Alright, you go then, I need to speak with Lydia, wherever she is,"

"Okay, see you soon Mom, I love you," I said, hugging her.

"I love you too honey. Promise me we'll sit down and talk soon? I'm sure you've got much more to tell me than the vampire attack,"

"Tons," I nodded.

"Clary, we have to go,"

"Right, bye Mom,"

"Be safe,"

"Always," I turned back to Isabelle.

"Are you sure about this? Can Magnus really do what Alec told me?"

"Magnus can protect both you and your baby, but like all magic, it will come at a price,"

"I'll pay it, whatever it is,"

"Even if the price is death?"

"Yes,"

"You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Jace told me I can till be a Shadowhunter while pregnant, and I'm not gonna believe that for a second. Anything happens to this baby, I'll kill myself,"

"Clary, don't say that!"

"No Isabelle! You have to understand, this baby is the fist goos thing that's happened since Jace and I were in Idris together. It's really important that it's protected,"

"Jace and Alec are waiting for us,"

We walked outside of the institute to find Jace and Alec waiting for us.

Jace smiled at me.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," I shrugged.

20 minutes later, we arrived at Magnus's. Things got stranger and stranger, the entire apartment was lit by candlelight, there were strange markings on the floor.

"Jace, what's going on here?"

"Magnus will almost always be preparing for something, a ritual or spell that requires alot of preparation and energy. He needs all the space he can get to focus on what needs to be done,"

"Your boyfriends' right Clary,"

We turned to find Magnus, half nude, his entire chest covered in different runes, gold glitter liner underlining his bottom lash line, a faint blue tint colouring his hair.

"This is a very sacred space, one that you're actually slightly intruding, but never mind it. Come, we have much to discuss,"

We followed him into the kitchen where Izzy, Alec and Jace sat on teh couch near the island.

"So, Alec told me you can protect my baby,"

"Indeed, but like all magic, it will come with a price. I'm assuming you're willing to pay it?"

"I'll do anything to protect my child,"

"Of course. What I'm going to create is a sort of shield. Cheesy as it may sound, it's the most powerful defence I could find that wouldn't threaten anyone else,"

"How does it work?"

"A ritual must be performed, blood must be be offerd to Raziel. Once the blood is offered, a rune will be drawn on your stomach, ensuring safety for both you and your child. Once blood is offered, a protection rune will be drawn on your stomach,"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Raphael is powerful, but he's only a Vampire, he knows nothing of what I'm capable of,"

"Alec told me you made a deal with him. What do you need human blood for?"

"That business is my own, the only thing you need to worry about is yourself,"

"It is my business if I'm trusting you to protect my child,"

"It's a tricky busuiness, making way with Vampires, they're not always trust worthy,"

"So why trust Raphael for whatever reason?"

"I made a promise to him long ago," I raised my eyebrows to him questioningly.

"He's looking for a way to make his coven stronger,"

"Stronger? Half his family is dead,"

"With magic, much is possible,"

"You're goingto help someone who attacked the Institute?"

"If I don't they'll kill me!" my eyes widened.

"Raphael has friends, Warlocks that have connections to power I can't even touch. They get their hands on any of this, I'm a dead man. That's why it's so important that you trust me. Despite the fact that what I'm doing is to protect you, every life in this room is at risk,"

"I understand, but I have to do this. I have no idea if some big name demon is after my baby, or if Valentine even knows I'm pregnant. My life is full of surprises, and ever since I became a Shadowhunter, those surprises have been anything but good,"

"Very well," replied Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: Hey everyone! Oh my gosh thank you all so much for the favourites and the follows! It truly means the world to me that you are all enjoying the story! I apologize for this very late update, life in general has just been happening. Thank you all for your patience! Please enjoy this new chapter and review it if you can! Xoxo Olivia**

The candles at every corner flickered as the energy of Magnus's magic strengthened. The gold in his eyes that sometimes appeared, was brighter than anything. His lips were moving, murmuring something, maybe a spell? It was hard to tell what was happening at all.

"Is he doing something?" I whispered to Jace.

"It's starting, best stay still if you can,"

I nodded.

"Clary, lift your shirt," said Jace as he lowered his stele towards my abdomen.

I sighed deeply as I lifted my dark purple shirt, hissig as the stele marked my skin, creating a shape almost like an upside down F.

"which rune is that?" I asked.

"Strength," Jace replied.

Magnus continued to murmur strange words as he then lowered what looked like white glowing, floating balls to my stomach. I gasped in surprise as the cold magic touched my skin, lighting up the black design.

"What was that?"

"Jace drew a strength and protection rune, that spell was adefence, covering the rune, making it stronger in a way,"

"You promised me I could trust you, are you sure this will work?"

"Yo are the first pregnant woman I've done this on, but magic has a mind of it's own. It's up to the spell whether it wants to work or not,"

"Yes or no," I said anxiously.

"It''s not that simple Clary, magic takes time,"

"I don't have time, this has to work, there's no telling what's out there,"

"Clary, I know your scared, but you must be patient, alright?"

"Patient? Raphael could know everything, he could tell Valentine!"

"I assure you Raphael has no contact with him, or rather no contact unless I say otherwise,"

"Unless you say? I thought Raphael was the one controlling you,"

"We're on, complicated term,"

"it's seriously getting harder and harder to trust you these days. How do I know your not lying to me about all of this?"

"Ask Alec," I parted my lips and looked at Alec, raising my eyebrows.

"He's telling the truth, about all of it. He rreally is trying to help you Clary, so maybe it was time you gave him a chance,"

I looked back at Magnus.

"You better be right about this spell," Magnus smiled.

"I walked over to Isabelle.

"What now?"

"Luke wants to see you, your Mother suspected somethihng but can't talk right now,"

"Seriously?"

"He's at the Jade Wolf when your ready," Isabelle smiled.

"Jace, please take me to Luke," Jace nodded as we both turned to Magnus.

"Can you open a portal?"

"Yes," Magnus swiftly threw some golden light against a wall as it exploded, opening a spiral of colour.

Jace and I jumped as the portal vanished behind us.

We both landed on a rocky ground. I looked up to find exactly where we needed to be.

"You should stay out here,"

"What?"

"I mean, I think it's best Luke and I talk alone,"

"Alone? You do know there are other werewolves in there right?"

"It's for the best," I raised my hand.

"Fine ,I'm out here if anything happens," I nodded as I ran into the restauant to find Luke sitting with a friend.

"Luke," he turned around and frowned at me.

"Clary, what are you doing here?"

"Isbelle said you wanted to see me,"

"Right, I'm sort of here on behalf of your Mother,"

"Sort of?"

"She wants to talk, but she's a bit, occupied,"

"With what?"

"Nothing to worry about. Can we talk?"

"Yea, of course," I said as we sat down.

"When Jocelyn told me about your chat with her at the Institute, she said you seemed a bit off, like something was bothering you. Since she can't be here now, she asked me to check on you,"

"I'm fine,"

"Why do I feel like that's not entirely true,"

"Because my Mother loves to eavesdrop on my every move in life. It's nothing serious, she's just always worried,"

"I wouldn't blame her, after you being revealed to the Shadow World, there's nothing more dangerous,"

'But i'm obviously part of it for a reason, I fight demons, being a Shadowhunter is definitely something a lot of kids at my High School would've killed to become,"

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"I know it's not the safest job, but for me, it's like an escape from reality. Sometimes I wish I was normal again, but most of the time, I love feeling, invincible,"

"Invincible?"

"Truly,"

"Clary, I hope you understand this isn't all fun and games,"

"I do, and I understand the consequences of believing it's like that. But sometimes I just feel like, discovering this life is the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

"I just hope your being careful, especially with who you trust in this world,"

"I always am. And I know I can trust you,"

"What about Jace? How were you able to trust someone you had only just met?"

"Sometimes, you just know it. Jace had this look in his eyes, a look that told me he knew what he was doing, and that he could be trusted no matter what,"

"Your body and your mind usually work as one, but for someone like Jace, if someone form his past ever showed up, he'd become this entirely different person, he could hurt you,"

"Jace would never hurt me, that much I know,"

"I hope your right,"

Eventually, Jace called Magnus to summon us a portal back home. He looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Yea, let's go," I nodded.

We disappeared into the portal, Luke watching as we did.

"So?" he asked.

Someone came from the back and sat in front of Luke.

"I still think she's not admitting?"

Luke frowned.

"She's never lied to you,"

"What makes you think she is now?"

The person looked down.

"Jocelyn,"

"She's pregnant Luke, Clary is pregnant,"

"Pregnant? How long have you-,"

"When I spoke to her, she said nothing of it but I could see the signs. She's in danger Luke, grave danger,"

"What can we do?"

"We have to tell him,"

"What? Are you crazy, no we can never tell Valentine,"

"Despite him being our worst enemy, he may be our only hope,"

"Where is he?"

"Idris," Jocelyn sighed.

"We leave tomorrow," Jocelyn nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So so sorry for this SUPER late new Chapter! I recently haven't had access to my computer so you can imagine the pain of not being able to write lol. Please enjoy and review!**

Despite my distaste in wanting to tell Valentine about the baby, I was hoping to return to Idris, but with the baby. Then again, I needed to respect my Mother's wishes and tell my Father of his new grandchild, despite our history. We arrived at another Institute, much like the one back home, there were Shadowhunters everywhere, as we continued walking, my eyes caught an open garden with a stone bench in the middle. And on the stone bench, sat Valentine, who was looking like he was waiting for something, probably me. I turned to my Mother, fear deep in my eyes.

"Clary please, he's a changed man,"

"I refuse to believe that,"

"Believe what you will, he is your Father, and he has a right to know," I nodded, pressing my lips together facing Jace.

"I don't trust him, and I know you don't either, but I'm doing this for my Mother. Our family may be some sort of twisted fairytale, but it's what it is,"

"Just be careful," said jace, putting my face in his hands.

"Always," I said, walking out of his embrace and towards the colourful garden.

Within a few moments, Valentine noticed my presence.

"Clarissa, what a lovely surprise, how ever did you manage to get here?"

"Don't get too excited, I'm not alone,"

"Of course your not, your Clarissa Fairchild, a girl with many friends, family, allies, and enemies,"

I felt myself tense up.

"No need to be afraid, I won't harm anyone,"

"I find that too hard to believe,"

"I don't blame you, now what brings you here?"

"I didn't want come here, but Ive been told you can be trusted,"

"That I can," he said, frowning a little.

I sighed deeply, and then stepped closer.

"There's no need to hesitate Clarissa, please sit,"

"My name is Clary," I said, sitting next to him, cautiously.

"I don't care what your friends call you, you were born Clarissa and that is what I shall call you,"

"Jace calls me Clary,"

"You two have been together for some time haven't you, even went on vacation I heard. Where exactly cold they're not be a single demon to kill?"

"Here in Idris,"

"Here? You came here and actually relaxed? Why can;t you be like regular people and go to Disneyland?"

"Not my cup of tea I guess," why haven't I been to Disneyland, I suddenly thought.

"But your not here to talk about your whereabouts are you?"

"Not really,"

"What's going on, Clary?" he nodded at me.

"I'm not going to go into some huge spiel about trust and protection, I'm just gonna spit it out and if you feel the need for violence, well, you know I'm not alone,"

"Fair enough, what is it your hiding?"

I looked down at my feet momentarily, before finally looking up.

"Valentine, I'm pregnant," he stared at me for the longest time, didn't even look down at my stomach.

"My dear, dear Clarissa, this is news, when you did you discover this?"

"Not too long ago,"

"Do I need to ask of the Father's identity?"

"You know who he is,"

"Jace? This just gets better and better doesn't it?" he said, slowly rising.

"We don't want a fight,"

"Who said anything about fighting? I'm congratulating you Clarissa. I never have pointed it out, but I have wanted grandchildren for some time now. I'm glad you told me, truly I am,"

"I would like to speak with Jace as well, if he's up to it,"

"I'll see what I can do," I said, walking over to Jace.

"He wants to talk to you,"

"Your serious?" I nodded.

He looked at Valentine, who was sporting a weak smile.

"He's got 5 minutes," said Jace.

"Hey, be easy on him, he hasn't done anything,"

"Yet," I pressed my lips together, watching Jace walk over to Valentine.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Indeed I did Jonathan,"

"It's Jace," Jace growled.

"Of course, but now that I'm aware of my new grandcihld, I thought it'd be wise to havea civilized Father Son chat,"

"About what?"

"Your going to be a Father Jonathan, there's no time to wait around and think about the next Demon hunt,"

"You want to talk to me about Fatherhood? After what you did to me,"

"I am sorry about all that, it was, complicated times,"

"I don't want an apology, I want you to stay away from everyone I know,"

"I understand your distaste in trusting your own Father, but come now Jonathan, who else is going to teach you how to properly raise a child?"

"Jocelyn,"

"Jocelyn may have raised Clary, but she too kept secrets,"

"To protect her,"

"To keep her from discovering her own destiny. I may have done things I regret, but at least I care,"

"Like hell you do, stop pretending like you know exactly what it's like being a fantastic Father with all these values. We all know the truth, youre nothing more than a monster," said Jace as he got up and walked back over to me.

"How'd it go? I asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's get out of here," I nodded, reaching into my pocket to grab my phone and call Magnus.

"Magnus? Hey, it's Clary. Yea, I think we're done here," I said, looking at Jace who was lookng back.

Within a few moments, a bright golden portal appeared, allowing everyone to jump through, Valentine watching as we did so.

"Good luck Clarissa," he whispered.

It was evening time, Jace was making som movie snacks as Simon, Izzy and Alecall joined us on the couch.

"So, how is my new little niece doing," asked Izzy, lightly tickling my stomach.

"Hey! She's fine," I laughed.

"I didn't expect this to be so fun,"

"That's what my Mum said when she told me about her pregnancy with yours truly. But, as soon as she was mid trimester with Max, things change," I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Her moond changed, the way she dressed, ate. It wasn't her fault, when Max was on his way, it was a dark time for the Institute. Races were having all sorts of disagreements, my Father was always off at meeting with Seelie and other fairfolk. Alec and I were there for her most of the time,"

"Was your Dad there for Max's birth?"

"He was, walked into the delivery room all bruised and battered, limping, one eye a deep purple. My Father loved getting into bar fights, called it his "stress reliever". Of course I pulled him out right away. I mean, what kind of Father turns up for the birth of his third child, expecting to be welcomed and praised for the good Father he was, looking like that?"

"What happened?"

"He hit me, naturally, and then walked out, cursing about how this third child has ruined everything our family had built,"

"Isabelle, I am so sorry,"

"It doesn't matter anymore, my Father made a choice, and now he's off with some whore that one day he'll probably come back with, expecting us to call Step Mother,"

"You said it yourself, he doesn't matter anymore, no matter what happens, your Mother, your Brothers, me, my Mom, we're all here for you. You know that right?"

"Yea, I do," she smiled weakly.

"Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I am in te mood for some Tostitios!"

"Ah ah ah!" Jace swatted my hand away.

I glared at him.

"Are you serious? I'm allowed to have chips Jace,"

"Now from what I've read,"

"Your reading now are you?"

"This isn't a normal pregnancy Clary, you're a Shadowhunter,"

"I know that,"

"so, your diet is gonna be different, as well as things you do every day,"

"Please tell me you have signed me up for some sort of special Yoga class,"

"No, but Izzy is taking you shopping tomorrow,"

"I don't need maternity clothes yet,"

"It's best to get them early, I read that too," I squinted fiery eyes at him.

"Fine! No chips, I'll just starve," I said as Simon came into view, carrying a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Milady," he bowed.

My jaw dropped.

"How is it your better htan my own Boyfriend today,"

"When a cousin of mine was pregnant, her parents were on this like year long trip to Europe, so I had to stay and help her through her pregnancy. Fruit is #! on the pregnancy eating list," he said, handing me the bowl.

I turned back to Jace.

"See? Maybe you don't need that book after all. Just ask Simon,"

"Oh don't listen to me, it is good to read up on all the other stuff if you can,"

"What else is there to know?"

"Everything to have a successful baby," Simon lightly nudged my stomach with his knuckle.

"Okay, prenatal vitamins, eating healthy, fitness, Epideral, then what? The eternal hell that is Labor?" Jace snorted at that.

"I wouldn't say it's eternal-,"

"You, do not get to say that!"

"But I've seen-,"

"Enjoying my fruit now!"

Simon looked sideways at Jace, mouthing hormones.

"So, what movie is it gonna be tonight?" asked Alec.

"No movie," Jocelyn burst into the room.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Clary, what did Valentine say?"

"He was, happy about it,"

"Of course he was," Jocelyn said, looking around the room.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Your in danger, Clary,"

""When am I ever not in danger, what is it this time?"

"Valentine,"

"What?"

"We all know he's the kind of man that would never expose his secrets to his closest enemies,"

"But we're not his enemies anymore,"

"Honey, I know you want to believe he's a good man, but he just doesn't have it in him. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but Valentine believes your child is half Demon, or rather has demon blood,"

"And why would he think that? I mean, I know about what happened with Jace, but I don't think it's possible,"

"I don't know where he picked this up, but he's going to send followers,"

"Let me guess, he wants my baby dead?"

"Since he believes there is Demonic blood in your child, he also believes that that is true power,"

"So, he's not gonna kill it?"

"He wants the baby so he can use the power,"

"To?"

"Remember how I said Sebastian has returned?"

"Yes,"

"That wasn't completely accurate, Sebastian is going to rise with Valentine's help,"

"That's why he wants my baby,"

"Sebastian has been in the Underworld, Valentine believes he can pull him out of there. Thing is your baby is not Demonic, therefore he would be killing it. Clary this child is special, it will become a Shadowhunter like all of us, but it will have a greater purpose in life,"

"Which is?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we must be careful. You cannot return to Idris,"

"Fair enough, anything we can do to stop this?"

"You can stay in this Institute and take care of yourself, I've brought you the proper Prenatal Vitamins you're supposed to be taking along with all my old pregnancy books that will tell you everything you need to know," said Jocelyn with a smile.

"Even the gross parts about giving birth and, Epideral or whatever it is they drug you with?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks Mom,"

"Jace, I will need your help at some point but for now, take care of Clary, protect her at any cost,"

"Always,"

"Simon, you once had an alliance with Raphael?"

"Uh, yea sort of,"

"If it's not too much to ask, I need you to speak with him, I understand at the moment we're on good terms with his Coven,"


End file.
